Love Sick
by soda-denial
Summary: Yuuri/Wolfram. Yuuri over hears a conversation between Wolfram and Murata, and realizes Wolfram loves him. Yuuri goes into shock.


**Disclaimer** : I don't even own my socks anymore. I definitely do not own the wonderful KKM.

**Characters** : Yuuri, Wolfram, Murata, Conrad, Greta, Gunter, Cellie, Gwendel, Ao

**Warnings** : Male/Male.

* * *

**Love-Sick  
**

**"W**olfram, answer the question!"

Yuuri stopped in his tracks. That was Murata's voice. Yuuri wondered what Murata and Wolfram could possibly be talking about. Yuuri was sure they had never had a conversation with each other. He knew listening in on their conversation was wrong, yet...

"Well, I-I wasn't listening! Repeat the question!" Wolfram ordered.

Yuuri heard Murata sigh. "Would you like Shibuya no matter what?"

"No matter what, what?" Wolfram asked.

Another sigh was heard coming from Murata. "Lots of things. Like if he ever cheated on you, or if he was a girl," Murata explained.

"Of course I would! If Yuuri cheated on me, I'd kill him, but of course I'd still love him!" Wolfram cried.

Yuuri's heart leapt into his throat. 'Wolfram... Wolfy... loves me?' Yuuri found his face growing warmer and warmer at these thoughts. His pulse was quickening.

"As for the comment about Yuuri being a girl... How could I not love him? He's Yuuri and no one else! His body doesn't matter to me!"

Yuuri wanted to cry. He dropped to his knees without a sound. Wolfram was making sense. Yuuri was so nervous. He was positive he wouldn't be able to look the blond in the eye after this.

"Well..." came Murata's voice, "what if Yuuri told you that he only liked girls?"

"Then I would go to Anissina and see what she could do. I'd do anything to be with Yuuri, even if that meant giving up everything I love," Wolfram answered with absolutely no hesitation.

Yuuri grabbed at his heart. If that is how love was Yuuri wasn't sure Wolfram should be in it. Yuuri, of course, wanted Wolfram to be happy, but was pretty sure that he couldn't make him perfectly content.

Yuuri stood up and walked away. He couldn't bear to hear anymore of Wolfram and Murata's conversation. Yuuri slowly made his way back to his bedroom.

On his way, he passed by Gunter's office, and Greta called for him to come join her. Her request was ignored.

Yuuri slumped down onto his bed. The lights were off and Yuuri removed his shoes and crawled under the covers. He spent the rest of the day in his room. That night, when Wolfram walked in, Yuuri almost burst into tears. Instead, he decided to roll over.

The bed shifted when Wolfram climbed in. "G'night, wimp," Wolfram muttered before drifting off.

Yuuri couldn't help but noticed the affectionate tone attached to the insult. His eyebrows forced themselves into a worried expression. Yuuri wondered when exactly Wolfram decided to call him a 'wimp' with affection. Yuuri frowned. It bothered him that he never noticed this before now.

Yuuri glanced at Wolfram's sleeping form. Something was pulling at Yuuri's heart-strings again. He didn't want to cry, so he shoved his face into the gigantic pillow he was resting on.

'I can't love him! Why can't he accept that?! I can't! I can't! I can't!' Yuuri yelled to himself, in his head. "I-I can't..." he mumbled aloud. "I'm... sorry... Wolfy..."

At the light sound of his name, Wolfram reacted. "Yuuri, you wimp!" he yelled out, in his sleep.

Yuuri noticed that even when Wolfram was asleep there was a certain affection to it. Yuuri, once more, slammed his face into his pillow with a thump.

"I... can't..."

The next morning, Yuuri woke up, but didn't get out of his bed. He didn't want to. There was no point.

Wolfram came flying into the room, in a very cheerful mood. He was the most cheerful Yuuri had ever seen him. "Yuuri, breakfast is ready!" Wolfram exclaimed, happily. Yuuri scowled.

"I'm not hungry..." he mumbled in a low and annoyed tone. Wolfram frowned. He walked over to the side of the bed that Yuuri slept on, and knelt down beside him.

"Are you okay, wimp?" Wolfram asked. Yuuri blushed and scowled.

"I'm sick," Yuuri said, flatly. He attempted to fake a cough, but did an absolutely terrible job.

Wolfram frowned further. He thwaped Yuuri on the head. "Get up you wimp! You're not sick!" he yelled.

Yuuri pulled the pillow over his head, hoping to block Wolfram out. It didn't work. It just caused Wolfram to climb on top of him and pull the pillow off. Yuuri rolled onto his stomach.

Yuuri could feel the pressure from Wolfram's knees on either side of his hips. His face turned bright red when he realized what this might look like to other people. Wolfram managed to roll him over.

Yuuri's face remained the reddish color it had become as black eyes met emerald ones. Yuuri clamped his eyes shut and began to yell.

"I can't! I can't! I can't! I just can't!"

Wolfram frowned again. His face held a confused expression on it. "Can't what? What can't you do?" Wolfram asked.

Yuuri, whose eyes were still closed, refused to tell Wolfram. "I... j-just can't, okay?" Wolfram noticed a pleading tone was stuck to Yuuri's words.

Wolfram, out of the goodness of his heart, decided not to pursue the subject any further. "Okay, Yuuri, if you're sick then I'll take care of you!" Wolfram exclaimed. "It's my duty as your fiancé!"

Yuuri groaned. What Wolfram just suggested was the last thing he wanted, yet Yuuri knew that Wolfram would never accept it if he said he wasn't sick now.

"I'll make you some soup!" Wolfram exclaimed, running out of the room.

Yuuri sighed and grabbed his pillow that Wolfram had dropped onto the floor right beside the bed. He buried his face in it once more. Yuuri found he was still terribly tired, and felt the hand of sleep coming to collect him once more.

When Yuuri woke up, Wolfram was just walking into the room. Wolfram noticed that Yuuri was awake and hurried over to him.

"Here's your soup!" he said, handing over the tray the bowl was sitting on. Yuuri sat up ad grabbed the tray. While doing that, Yuuri's hand brushed against Wolfram's, causing Yuuri's face to explode with a blush.

"Th-Thank you..." he mumbled, unable to look Wolfram in the eye. Wolfram cracked a small, pleasant smile.

He was about to say "you're welcome," but stopped and decided to say something else. "Do you need me to feed it to you?"

Yuuri's eyes widened and his blush became more pronounced. "N-No!" he exclaimed, still not looking directly at Wolfram.

"Well too bad," Wolfram said, grabbing the spoon. He scooped up some soup. He lightly blew on the soup to cool it down, then held it out by Yuuri's mouth so he could eat it.

Yuuri felt his stomach rumble, telling him he really was hungry and he that he should swallow his pride and the soup. Yuuri opened his mouth and the soup was popped in. Yuuri gulped it down and noticed something while Wolfram was getting him another spoonful of soup.

"Why are your hands all bandaged?" Yuuri asked, finally staring Wolfram in the eyes.

"Oh..." Wolfram glanced down at his hands. "Well... I didn't really think I'd ever have to say this but... I burnt my hands."

"Doing what?" Yuuri asked.

"Making this soup!" Wolfram yelled as if it was obvious.

Yuuri blinked. "You... You made this yourself?"

"Yeah, what part of 'I'll make you soup!' did you not seem to get?" Wolfram was now scowling.

"Well, I thought you would you'd just get one the maids or chefs to do it," Yuuri replied.

Wolfram's scowl became more pronounced. "Why would I do that?! You wimp! It wouldn't be the same!" Wolfram yelled. He sat down on the edge of the bed. Wolfram took a deep breath and started speaking again. "Look, Yuuri, I know that in order to make you better, I'd have to cook it myself, adding love to the mix," Wolfram explained.

Yuuri "eeped" at the word 'love.' "Oh... uhm... thank you..." he mumbled.

Another smile threatened to cross Wolfram's face. "Well, it doesn't matter! All that matters is that you eat!" Wolfram exclaimed, taking a spoonful of soup and bringing it up by Yuuri's face. Said boy latched his mouth onto the spoon and swallowed. He made a face.

"It's cold," he said, flatly. Wolfram blinked a couple times. He stood up.

"I'll go warm it for you," Wolfram said taking the bowl and the tray. With that, Wolfram was gone leaving Yuuri to his thoughts.

Wolfram accidentally left the door open a crack. Yuuri made eye contact with Greta who was peeking into the room. He waved a hand, telling her to come in. She flung herself into the room and onto Yuuri's and Wolfram's huge bed.

"Yuuri!" she exclaimed, hugging him.

"Hey there, how are you today?" Yuuri asked.

Greta smiled at him. "I'm feeling great! But... Wolfram said that you weren't feeling well, so I came to cheer you up!"

"That's very nice of you. And, so far, you've managed to do a great job of it," Yuuri said, with a smile. Greta showed him a toothy grin.

"I love you, Yuuri!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around him. Yuuri hugged her back, yet his mind couldn't get over the word 'love.'

"I love--"

"Greta, you shouldn't be that close to Yuuri. You might get sick."

Wolfram walked over to them and sat down. By that time, Greta had let go of Yuuri. Wolfram, once again,. began to feed Yuuri his soup. The Maou opened his mouth with no protests.

Once more, Wolfram had left the door open a small bit, and Gunter came flying in.

"Heika! Are you okay?! You aren't sick, are you?! I'll make you some soup!" Gunter cried.

"I already did," Wolfram told him, a smug look covering Wolfram's face.

"Well, why did you do that!?" Gunter asked, angrily.

"Because, Yuuri needs some soup made from pure love!" he yelled. Yuuri's face took the color of a tomato.

"Well, I could have added more love!" Gunter exclaimed.

"No way! No one could!"

"That's a lie!"

"What in the world is going on in here?" Conrad asked, walking into the room. "What's with all the yelling?"

Wolfram and Gunter stopped yelling, but didn't answer Conrad's question. They just glared at each other. Yuuri sighed, and Greta smiled at Conrad.

"Yuuri is sick! Will you play catch with me?" she asked him. Conrad chuckled.

"Of course, your highness," Conrad replied. Greta laughed.

"Please, call me Greta!" she said, grinning. Yuuri glanced back over at Wolfram and Gunter. They were arguing once more.

Gwendel walked in. "Why is everyone in here? Don't you all have work to do?"

His question, much like Conrad's, went without answer, as everyone seemed to be ignoring him. He scowled and left.

Yuuri buried his head in his pillow, until he managed to notice that Gwendel had come back, bringing Murata with him. Murata clapped his hands, as if they were in kindergarten.

"Shibuya, there's some sort of uprising in the south," he said, once he had everyone's attention. Yuuri glared at him, and the chatter immediately continued.

When a couple maids came in and began to question Gwendel, Yuuri snapped. "Get out! Everyone, now!" he yelled.

Surprised looks overtook everyone's faces, as they filed out of the room, except Conrad and Greta. Conrad turned to Yuuri and began to speak.

"You know, it's because everyone loves you," he said. Greta nodded.

"Yup! That's because Yuuri is the greatest dad in the world! He's so nice! No wonder people love him!" she exclaimed.

Yuuri just smushed his face into his pillow again. He hoped that they would leave. Once he checked to see if they were gone, he was relieved to see that they had.

Yuuri scowled into his pillow. Why did everyone have to keep saying that word? Love. It was such a tormenting word, and Yuuri, at the moment, hated it.

"I can't!" he yelled as loudly as he could manage. Yuuri puffed his bottom lip out and pouted until he fell asleep once more.

The next time he woke up, it was after dark. Yuuri had felt someone playing with his hair and when he opened his eyes, he saw Wolfram staring him in the face.

"Ah!" Yuuri yelled. Wolfram almost laughed.

"Yuuri, you'd better have a bath. I'll make sure no one bugs you," Wolfram said, calmly, with no perverse tone.

Yuuri blinked. "I-I guess that'd be okay..."

Wolfram helped Yuuri out of bed, as if he was actually sick, although they both knew he wasn't. Yuuri and Wolfram headed for the bath.

Yuri turned to Wolfram at the doors of the bath. "Are you coming with me?" he asked.

"Is that an invitation?" Wolfram asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No." Yuuri paused. "It is a question though," he replied, not wanting to hurt Wolfram's feelings.

Wolfram nodded. "I'd never pass up an opportunity to bathe with you, wimp," he said, smiling in a slightly awkward way.

Yuuri sighed, but didn't protest. 'I-I... can't be... mean to him, since he likes me... so much...' he thought.

A few minutes later, while they were sitting in the bath, Wolfram looked over at Yuuri. "Hey, Yuuri, why are you faking sick?" he asked.

"Subtlety really isn't your thing is it?" Yuuri smirked to himself. "Well, it's because... I'm not feeling good."

Wolfram nodded, yet Yuuri was pretty sure that he didn't understand. There was a momentary pause in the conversation, resulting in silence. The only sound heard was the running water.

Yuuri began to wonder how Wolfram was feeling. He hadn't called Yuuri a wimp in the last few minutes, even when he admitted faking sick. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Wolfram looked at Yuuri as if he had grown another head. Yuuri was curious why Wolfram would look at him like that, but was sure that Wolfram would lie in his response.

"I-I... uhm, yeah, I'm fine..." Wolfram said. It was Yuuri's turn to look at him strangely. "Do you want me to wash your back!?"

Yuuri noticed the excited tone in Wolfram's voice and jumped out of the water. "No thanks!" he exclaimed.

Wolfram jumped after him. "C'mon, why not?!" he yelled out. Yuuri began to run around the bath, and Wolfram began to chase. Yuuri began laughing as he dodged Wolfram's grip.

Yuuri glanced back to see where Wolfram was, and he found himself running straight into the guy. They went sprawling onto the floor.

Yuuri opened his eyes and saw he was face to face with Wolfram. The blond's face was bright red, and Yuuri's was about to match if for color. A nervous laugh broke through the silence, coming from Yuuri.

Wolfram stared into Yuuri's eyes and began leaning in. He was slowly closing his eyes. Yuuri's eyes widened at his. He began to get more and more nervous. Yuuri almost began shaking.

"No! No! No! No!" he shouted. Yuuri shoved Wolfram off of him and stared at him. Wolfram noticed tears glistening in Yuuri's eyes. "I can't!" Yuuri shouted, and, before the shout could echo off the walls, he was gone.

Yuuri buried his face into a pillow on his bed. His tears instantly began soaking the pillow. "I-I... can't..." he sobbed. "Why doesn't he get it?"

Yuuri sulked in his room, unable to sleep. He didn't have any conscious thought running through his head, but, whenever he thought about sleeping, he thought about waking up next to Wolfram the next morning. The kept him awake, but only just.

At around four in the morning, Yuuri went back to thinking about Wolfram. "I can't, I can't, I can't, I can't..." he mumbled over and over again.

After repeating the same thing for about ten minutes, a small voice in the back of Yuuri's head spoke up.

_"Why?"_ it asked. Yuuri stopped his muttering and was surprised.

'Because he's a guy!' Yuuri replied.

_"So?"_ the voice asked. _"What's wrong with that?"_

'I'm... I'm not into guys! I can't have kids!' Yuuri exclaimed, in his head.

_"Is that it?"_ the voice questioned. _"You don't think you could love him for him could you?"_

Yuuri blinked. "Well..." he started, 'I don't know...'

_"Think about Wolfram kissing you,"_ the voice requested.

The instant the thought entered Yuuri's head, Yuuri's face lit up with a bright red blush, and his pulse quickened.

_"How did that make you feel?"_ the voice asked.

Yuuri quickly analyzed the feeling and found he was nervous, jumpy, afraid to get caught, and strangely happy.

_"Well, that sounds like you like him,"_ the voice told Yuuri.

"What?!" Yuuri yelled, aloud.

_"Do I really have to repeat myself?"_

Yuuri rolled his eyes, and was about to reply, but found himself horribly tired. He fell asleep sooner than he ever had in his entire life.

The next morning, the moment Yuuri awoke, the memories of the conversation he had the pervious night came rushing back to him in an instant. Yuuri jumped out of his bed and got dressed.

He headed down to get some breakfast, hoping to see Wolfram there, to see whether or not he actually loved the hot-headed blond. Yuuri found that Wolfram was not at breakfast. He frowned at this but said nothing. Conrad smile.

"Good to see you're healthy, Heika," he said.

Yuuri puffed out his cheeks. "Call me Yuuri!" he said. Conrad nodded and went back to his breakfast.

Ten minutes later, when Yuuri was just finishing his meal, he was playing with the remains of his food and voiced a question. "Hey... Conrad... erm, have you seen Wolfram?" he asked, not looking up.

Conrad didn't reply immediately because he was actually rather surprised. Yuuri's eyes darted up, without him raising his head. Conrad smiled.

"Actually, Hei-- erm, Yuuri, I think Wolfram is in the stables with Ao and Greta," Conrad said, hoping his amusement wasn't noticeable in his voice.

Yuuri nodded. "...Mmmm..." He paused. "Well, I'm going to go out to the courtyard... Maybe climb a tree," Yuuri finished. Conrad's smile grew.

"Alright..." Conrad couldn't help but tease Yuuri, so he added a comment. "Would you like me to come with you? Or will Wolfram make sure you don't get hurt?"

Yuuri laughed nervously. "Who says I'm going to see Wolfram? I don't love him!"

Conrad couldn't hold it in any longer, and he chuckled. "Alright, Heika, go have fun. I'll tell Gunter that you're too busy for lessons."

"Thanks Conrad! And call me Yuuri!" Yuuri cried, racing out the door. Yuuri found his way to the stables and peeked inside.

"Greta, you shouldn't be sitting on the wimp's horse!" Wolfram scolded. Greta pouted but got off. She noticed Yuuri peering around the corner and grinned.

"Yuuri!" she exclaimed, jumping at him. Yuuri caught her.

"Hey, Greta," he said, happily.

"You're not sick anymore, are you?" she asked . Yuuri shook his head and Greta smiled.

"Hey, Greta, do you think that you could give me a minute to talk to Wolfram?" Yuuri asked. Greta glanced at her other father, then back at Yuuri. She nodded and ran out of the stables. Anissina immediately caught her.

"C'mon, we've got stuff to do!" Anissina exclaimed. Greta grinned and followed Anissina back to the castle.

Yuuri and Wolfram stood in silence for a minute. Yuuri took a step towards Wolfram, and the blond instantly bowed. "I'm sorry!" he exclaimed. Yuuri was so shocked that he couldn't even say or think anything. A moment later, the shock had worn off. Yuuri smiled.

"What are you sorry for? I'm the one who should be sorry. You love me and I couldn't seem to accept that. But... now I do," Yuuri paused to check the expression of his fiancé. It was one of embarrassment, shock, and affection. Wolfram gulped, nervously, and Yuuri continued. "I-I... I've been saying 'I can't, I can't, I can't' for days, yet I've never really wondered why though."

Yuuri looked down. "So when I finally did... th-there... was no reason I-I couldn't..."

Yuuri's face was quite red, as he was terribly embarrassed to be saying this. Wolfram couldn't believe his ears.

"Y-You love me?" Wolfram asked, astonished. Yuuri made a tiny, squeaking noise as an affirmation. Wolfram couldn't help himself, and he broke into a wide, toothy grin. Yuuri stared.

"I've never seen you smile like that," Yuuri commented. Wolfram laughed.

"I've never been this happy before. Yuuri, Heika, wimp, I love you." Wolfram was still grinning.

Yuuri frowned only slightly at the nickname. "I-I... love you... too," Yuuri mumbled. Wolfram rolled his eyes and grabbed Yuuri's shoulders.

Yuuri thought Wolfram was going to kiss him, but found he was just trapped in an incredibly tight embrace. Yuuri reciprocated. "Love you so much..." he mumbled into Wolfram's ear.

"Yeah. I love you too, wimp..." Wolfram said back. Yuuri placed a tiny kiss on Wolfram's neck, then broke the hug. He grasped the blond's hand.

"C'mon, let's go back to the castle," he said, pulling Wolfram along. Wolfram bit his lip to cover up another huge smile.

THE END!

* * *

:D

They never kissed! It's amazing!  
Yuuri sure fell hard and fast for Wolfram... oh well.

I actually like this one.  
-huge, over dramatic gasp-

-Taryn


End file.
